Intangible Idea
by A Saiyan's Tale
Summary: BV It begins with goku defeating buu. Then the warriors return home and are reunited with their loved ones on earth’s lookout. This story focuses on vegeta, bulma & trunks. Careful, V&B are passionate, but much is left to the imagination. COMPLETE


PLEASE NOTE: This is a one shot, alternate ending to my first fic, 'Vegeta in the Afterworlds.' It begins with Goku defeating Buu then the warriors return home and are reunited with their loved ones at Earth's Lookout. Careful, this borders lemon, although I've left the actual lovemaking to the reader's imagination. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I couldn't bare not to share. Enjoy.  
  
WARNING: This will give away the ending to my first fan fiction. So if you plan to read 'Vegeta in the Afterworlds,' you may want stop here.  
  
(For those that have already read Epilogue 1 & 2 of the first fic., look for the sentence: "From the Author's cutting room floor" to find the missing scenes.) Thanks.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________ Intangible Idea  
  
Hovering above the Earth's Spirit Bomb, Goku paused before the final push that would send Buu to oblivion. The evil creature struggled to hold the massive energy ball at bay and a look of doom graced his face.  
  
"It looks like the end of the road Buu. It's a darn shame." Goku couldn't help but feel apprehension. Buu was the greatest challenge he had ever faced. "Maybe you'll come back some day as a better person, I hope. I'd like that." Goku slyly added, "Perhaps we'll have a little one on one." Then Goku stood tall and saluted to the monster. "Adios. I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!"  
  
Barely able to stand, the spent Vegeta yelled up to the Earth Saiyan, "KAKAROT!" This was one fight he wanted to be over. "DO IT!"  
  
With his energy restored, Goku gave his final thrust of ki, guarantying the attack's success. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" The ball engulfed Buu and his body was incinerated until nothing remained. The Spirit Bomb continued to roll along the Supreme Kia's planet and then it finally ended in a blinding explosion. The final attack left its mark in a form of a rough trench, in the planet's crust, as far as the eye could see.  
  
Exhausted from the attack, Goku powered down and hung his head. "It's over." He slowly descended.  
  
Vegeta was watching him. He heard Kakarot's confirmation and breathed, "It's about time." Now that the threat of Buu was over, his will gave into his body's fatigue and he collapsed face down on the ground. The Prince sensed Goku land in front of him and he looked up.  
  
Goku new that Vegeta's participation was instrumental in their victory and he hoped the hatchet would forever be buried. "We make a pretty good team after all, don't we?" He couldn't help but laugh when Vegeta gave his approval by returning the 'thumbs up' that Goku had extended. Despite the pain and exhaustion, the Prince understood the truce and laughed light heartedly.  
  
Supreme Kia, Elder Kia and Dende returned from Namek. Dende healed the Saiyan warriors along with their new ally. As usual, Goku's empty stomach became a priority. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! I say after Dende's finished, we head home and get a bite to eat."  
  
The four warriors took wing and returned to Earth after a job well done. Supreme Kia did the honors and instantly transported them to the Guardian's Lookout. There they were greeted by gathered family and friends.  
  
Of course Vegeta did not expect to get as warm welcome as Kakarot, nor was he interested in watching the others pour over such sympathies to the Earth Saiyan. He kept his back to the group and was prepared to wait until Bulma and Trunks were ready to go. But to his surprise, his son came running over, and grabbed his hand. "Hey, haha!"  
  
"Yes, son." Yes, son- not boy or brat. Trunks was his own flesh and blood. Bulma didn't greet Goku with the others but came to him first. She smiled warmly at the Saiyan Prince. Then she winked and gave the astonished Vegeta a well earned 'thumbs up.' "Hmm?!" Wonders didn't cease as others came over and approached him with genuine admiration. All the attention acted like a double sword; on one side it nurtured a sense of belonging and on the other, it uncovered a weakness. That was something the warrior wasn't about to expose so he remained silent and unresponsive.  
  
When their attentions were averted, Vegeta walked to the edge of the Lookout and stared down at his adopted home, Earth. It was his wish to Parunga, the Namek's dragon that Earth be restored to its original state. The brilliant hues of green and blue filtered up through the wispy white clouds that lazily floated by.  
  
Vegeta's second wish took much more thought and planning. He remembered his words, "And the second, I want all of the people who were killed since the morning of the World's Martial Arts Tournament to be brought back to life."  
  
But Dende, Earth's Guardian rephrased the wish to Parunga, "Please use your power to restore the lives of all those who died on Earth since the wizard Babidee arrived there, except for the most evil ones." When Vegeta heard what Dende added at the end of the wish, his heart skipped a beat. Bulma and Trunks would surely fall within the stipulation, but the not the Prince. His sins rivaled many of those, who were defeated. Parunga took its sweet time as Vegeta struggled to accept the loneliness he would have to endure until his mate and son's lives would end, and they would join him in the Afterworld.  
  
At the time, the battle with Majin Buu continued, offering a distraction from his dismal future. "--We are running out of time. Blast it! What's taking them slow long." He expelled his frustration in the form of ki waves that emanated from his body. With clenched hands, Vegeta yelled to the heavens, "Dende, hurry it up, we haven't got all day you know!"  
  
Then he heard Dende's elated voice, "Ha ha ha, Vegeta we did it! All the people are back. They're alive!"  
  
Ignoring his personal welfare, Vegeta experienced a sense of relief. "Superb."  
  
It was when Kakarot walked over to him and exclaimed, "Huh?, Daaah! Your hallo! It's gone! You're alive again." Snidely, he added, "You lucky dog." Then he smiled, "Guess what else. The evil people weren't wished back. The verdict's in. You're a good guy." Vegeta wasn't sure he liked the sound of it.  
  
Vegeta frowned at the Earth and crossed his arms. "Humph." His actions during this whole ordeal have certainly jeopardized his cold blooded, merciless persona. A matter of respect, he was prepared to severely deal with those that showed him less than he was accustomed to. 'Show no mercy,' he thought. Aside from those close to him, the only one that experienced such weakness from him was the traitor, Sen. Vegeta's eyes widened then narrowed as it occurred to him that by all accounts, the wish should have included her and therefore she was alive again. The Prince closed his eyes as he scanned for Sen's ki signature. It wasn't difficult with all credible energy signatures gathered here on the Lookout. His eyes shot open and he smirked. 'There you are!' But as soon as he pinpointed her, she disappeared again. Vegeta murmured to himself, "Damn instant transmission--."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Vegeta glanced down at his son, who was standing next to him. He was not pleased with the interruption. "What?!" Seeing the hurt that flashed in Trunks' eyes persuaded him to calmly add, "What is it, son?" Inflicting anguish upon his son no longer seemed that appealing.  
  
A slight, hesitant smile appeared on the boy's face before he gazed forward, mimicking his father's stance. One corner of Vegeta's mouth turned up at the sight before looking ahead. "Well?"  
  
Trunks went deadly serious. Even Vegeta could feel the burden that seemed to instantly overwhelm the boy. "Er, I-I'm sorry father. I failed you."  
  
"Hm?" Surprised, Vegeta sternly asked, "Explain."  
  
"Your last request to me was to take good care of mother. And I-" Trunks swallowed hard before continuing. "I couldn't do it." The boy dropped his arms and he looked up at his dad. The pain was so strong in those ocean blue eyes that any ordinary, undisciplined father would have cracked. "I didn't keep her safe, Dad. I tried but I just couldn't do it." Finding no comfort from his father's face, his head dropped and he whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Vegeta remained silent, his expression unchanged. That blasted ache in his chest was back. The boy was owning up to his failure as a protector to his mother. A task even the Prince himself was unable to do. He looked away from his son. What was he to do now? His boy needed consoling. 'Why isn't his damn mother over here?'  
  
Trunks stood there, waiting for his father's reprimand. The lump in his throat was now the size of an orange. Tears formed in his eyes but he refused to allow them to shed. He would not cry in front of his Saiyan father. He was the son of the Prince of all Saiyans and like a true Prince, he would endure his punishment and carry his shame. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father staring at him.  
  
Vegeta's face remained grim but his eyes seemed to soften as they searched deep within the boy's soul. "Trunks. How can I find fault in my child where I myself have failed? I am a Saiyan Prince yet even I was unable to keep your mother from harm." Trunks' mouth slowly opened in astonishment and Vegeta smiled warmly to him. "Son, we shall share this burden together and the rest of our days will be spent righting our inadequacy. We will not fail your mother again. Agreed?"  
  
Trunks closed his mouth and nodded. Then, no longer able to restrain himself, the boy hugged Vegeta around the waist; burying his face in his father's midriff. Vegeta was caught off guard. He didn't know how to respond. His initial instinct was to push the boy away before they were noticed but resisted. He allowed Trunks to remain without returning the gesture. Bulma had watched their encounter and thought it time to intervene. She ran towards them to pull Trunks away when Vegeta raised his hand, halting her approach. Then the Prince placed his hands on the boy shoulders and as he pushed him back, he knelt down to look him gravely in the eye. "An honorable pledge. But this is to remain between us. If your mother found out, it would undoubtedly go to her head."  
  
Trunks nodded, this time with a grunt, "Hmm." Then he smiled back and Vegeta saw the boy's grief disappear.  
  
Vegeta stood and he looked over to the shocked woman, his eyes narrowing, "Now if your mother is ready to leave--"  
  
Bulma knew better then to question just what transpired. "Uh, well since I don't have a plane with me, Goku has volunteered to use his instant transmission to take us home."  
  
"Like HFIL he will. I have had my fill of the blasted Earth Saiyan to last a lifetime." He turned his back on her, folding his arms as he did so. Over his shoulder he voiced, "We will get home on our own."  
  
Trunks looked at his dad then to his mom. It bothered him that his mother was not afforded the opportunity to see the side of his father that he just experienced. "That's ok Mom, I can take you."  
  
"Eh, alright." Bulma half turned to the others and waved Goku to go on without them. Everyone called to them saying their good-byes and instantly they were gone. That left Dende and Mr. Popo, who also waved good-bye, and walked inside the Guardian's palace.  
  
Bulma walked over to her son, pulling on her red dress and checking the knot on the scarf around her neck. It's been along time since she flew by way of Saiyan and she was a bit nervous. With her hands on her hips, she stopped in front of her son. She remembered the time young Gohan carried her, baby Trunks and Yajirobi; dangling from the young boy's arms. "Well, I'm ready as I will ever be, Trunks. How do you want me?"  
  
As Trunks prepared to pick his mother up, Vegeta placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. When the boy looked up, he thought he saw his father wink before Vegeta faced his mother. He couldn't help but drop his mouth open again. "I will not allow my son to be straddled with such a heavy burden."  
  
Angered and insulted, Bulma glared at her mate and hollered, "Then how in the heck do you suppose I get home? Walk?!"  
  
"Even if we were a few blocks from home that would be an impossible task for you, onna." Then he added before she exploded, "I suppose I must take you." Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. He loved that fire in her eyes. "Trunks, go home. Your mother and I will follow shortly."  
  
It was Trunks turn to smirk. There it was. Whether his mother caught it or not, it was plain as the nose on his face. The old Vegeta would never have offered to carry anyone, let along his mother. "No hurry, Dad. I will be with Grandpa and Grandma." The young warrior waved as he ran to the edge and called over his shoulder, "Take all the time you need." Trunks dropped off the lookout, then reappeared to give one last farewell to his parents before racing to Capsule Corp; a stream of ki trailing behind him.  
  
Bulma suspiciously observed her mode of transportation. Vegeta was up to something. Her mind began to wonder when she noticed how finely carved his physique was.  
  
"See something you like, onna?"  
  
Bulma actually blushed but immediately brushed it aside. Returning his smirk with her own, she crossed her arms, "Looks like I'm stuck—here—or with you."  
  
Gods, she was beautiful. He wondered if his onna would allow him to take her right here and now on the sacred Guardian's Lookout. Not likely. His mind mused with the thought of Dende and Mr. Popo discovering their coupling and a genuine smile graced his face.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Bulma didn't wait for his next insult. She spun around and marched towards the palace entrance. Suddenly, she was swept up and flown off the Lookout.  
  
The woman gasped, closed her eyes and clung to Vegeta's neck. He felt her shaking and did what he could to make her feel more secure. The Prince slowed his decent and he tightened his grip around her legs and waist. "I won't drop you, if that's what you think."  
  
Bulma's eye peeked opened and then the other. She tried to relax. "I guess I'm used to having metal surrounding me when I'm flying." Feeling the cold, she attempted to nestle closer to the Saiyan's warmed body.  
  
"Quit your squirming, onna! Or do you like being dropped from the sky?"  
  
"Well, for your information, I happen to be cold. It's not like I'm dressed for the occasion. But silly me to think a smart and sensitive guy like you would have figured it out." Bulma thought she heard a rumbling sound come from deep within Vegeta's chest. It wasn't his usual growling. He was chuckling! First the smile and now this. She looked at her mate's face in disbelief and ventured to feel his forehead. "Are you alright Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I am perfectly fine, onna." Reaching the desired altitude, Vegeta leveled off and cruised at a slower airspeed. Then he raised his ki level slightly to create heat for the Earthling. "Is this more to your liking?"  
  
Bulma settled in Vegeta's arms. "Yes, much, thank you." She stared curiously at his profile. His face didn't illustrate its usual intensity which actually made him look younger. Still skeptical of his health, she slid one hand down to rest on his chest, checking for a heart beat. Strong and steady, it began to arouse once dormant feelings for the handsome Prince. "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta glanced sideways at her then returned his gaze to the front. "Yes?"  
  
"What happened to you after, well, you know after you-"  
  
"Died?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"King Yama allowed me to retain my physical form in the Afterworlds where I remained until I rejoined the fight against Buu." He ventured another glance and saw her dismay. "Why?"  
  
"Then why weren't you there when I came?"  
  
Vegeta grunted then answered, "I was inaccessible at the time."  
  
"Oh. Did you think about me at all?" Immediately, Bulma regretted her last question. Vegeta's condescending scorn had returned. He stopped and hovered a moment. Quickly, she locked her hands tightly around Vegeta's neck before they dropped from the sky.  
  
They came down upon a field of tall grass. Vegeta's aura flared and he stopped their descent before hitting the ground. The energy expelled, laid down a circle of grass, and Vegeta stepped down in the middle. He allowed Bulma to stand before stepping back and turning his back on her.  
  
Through it all, he hadn't given much thought to what he would say to his mate when he returned. He wasn't ready to reveal what was truly in his heart. "Tell me, Bulma did you think of me while you basked in the pleasures of Paradise?"  
  
Bulma planted her hands on her hips. "I asked you first!"  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Look Vegeta, I don't know why you don't just tell me. It's no surprise how you Saiyan's think. I'm a big girl, I can take it." Crossing her arms, Bulma took a deep breath before continuing, "Why don't you just admit you were preoccupied with the fate of the Universe and your weakling Earth mate would have to wait?" She closed her eyes and waited for her mate's indubitable rebuttal.  
  
Vegeta started out calmly and then worked his speech up to an almost fevered pitch. "You are one of the most intelligent beings on this wretched planet yet I must wonder if you have truly lost your senses. Gods! How many times have you claimed to know more of me than I do myself?" The Prince turned around, balled his fist at her and hissed, "You dare categorize me equally with the lesser of my race? Have you forgotten who I am?" He stood tall and put his fist to his chest. "I, aside from that halfwit, Kakarot, whose stature, I might add, technically places him below me, am the most powerful warrior to grace this world and the next." Then he glanced away and spoke through gritted teeth, "Yet, I kill myself; tolerate being surrounded by brainless ogres, buffoons, and the accursed damned-" his eyes returned to hers, and in a raised voice, "waiting for permission, mind you, for what?! To save the Earth, the Universe and the Afterworlds? Why? To rest in peace in the anguishes of HFIL?!!"  
  
Having expressed his underlying resentment towards his one weakness, caused Vegeta to pause. He dropped his fist and relaxed his stature as if in defeat. The Prince looked away from Bulma, still unable to surrender his feelings for her. He watched the hues of green, gold and white move in waves from the slight breeze that brushed over the field.  
  
Bulma's mind raced. 'Why did he do it? What was his motivation? How does all this benefit him? If not for him, then who?' She looked to Vegeta for an answer but he remained silent. That searching face reminded her of their son. "Trunks" she whispered. Immediately, Vegeta eyes came around to lock onto hers.  
  
Quietly, the Prince responded, as he took the steps that would bring them face to face. "He is only part of it." Dropping her arms, Bulma straightened her stance to meet her mate. His ebony eyes buried themselves in her endless ocean blues. "Bulma. There is nothing in this dimension or the next that can stop me from obtaining everything that I desire-- save for one thing. For most of my life, I didn't know such a thing ever really existed. I believed it to be merely a mask for the weak; something for fools to hide behind. With all of my strength, I was unable to fight it, control it or even to claim it." Vegeta's brow furrowed. He slid his hands up her arms to grasp them firmly. "I am selfish man, onna. I desire this more than you can possibly imagine and will do what I must." The Saiyan let go, his hands dropping to his sides then a slight grin appeared on his face. "So, you see, I stand before you defeated, powerless to resist and overwhelmed with fear that it could be lost to me forever."  
  
A tear ran down Bulma's cheek as she reached to caress his cheek. Vegeta's gaze intensified as he waited for his mate's response. Truly the Saiyan's fate was in her hands; his very salvation teetered on this Earthling's reaction.  
  
A gleam appeared in Bulma's eye as the corners of her alluring red lips turned upwards. "I have you don't I?"  
  
Vegeta displayed his notorious smirk. "Careful, onna. You have a tiger by the tail. The question is what are you going to do with him?"  
  
"What else?" She guided his face to hers and whispered, "Give him what he wants." and softly kissed his lips. Vegeta responded by pulling his onna to him, wrapping his strong arms around her petite form. Bulma looked once more into those haunting black orbs.  
  
Vegeta's eyes spoke volumes, revealing what he could never voice, telling Bulma his utmost needs and desires. They were like glass, reflecting the light around them. With both hands, she caressed his face, and saw the warrior's last remaining defenses drop. Finally, his onna said the words that he needed to hear.  
  
"I love you. I will always love you, my Saiyan Prince."  
  
Vegeta released the breath that he had unconsciously held. Pleased, he touched her forehead with his own and said, "Good." Then the Prince smiled, revealing to his onna a face of an untroubled man, before kissing her long and passionately.  
  
My Sacrifice – song by Creed  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should  
  
We begin feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
Oh, I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free I'm careless I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around In an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free I'm careless I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again I just want to say hello again  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free I'm careless I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
Cause when you are with me  
  
I'm free I'm careless I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes My sacrifice My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again I just want to say hello again My sacrifice  
  
_________________________________________________________________________ (FROM THE AUTHOR'S CUTTING ROOM FLOOR)  
  
His hands slid down to wrap around her waist. "Bulma." His voice commanded her attention and she opened her eyes. He moved in to whisper in her ear. "We are not alone."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He tickled her ear with his breath. "Shhh. Look up slightly and you will see our unwelcome visitor." Someone was hovering at about 10 to 12 meters away. She couldn't make out much. The sun's light was behind the figure. It seemed the individual was sitting in a cross legged position and resting their chin on a propped up hand.  
  
Bulma stepped back to ask, "Who-" Faster then her eyes could follow, Vegeta had took to the air and was now hovering behind the figure.  
  
"Have you satisfied your curiosity?"  
  
Startled, Sen's head went up slightly then settled it down again to stare at Bulma. "All for this frail Earthling?" There was no reply but she could sense his ki rising. Dropping her legs, she straitened her stance, and turned around.  
  
Crossing his arms, Vegeta smirked at Sen, "Yes, wonders never cease. Here is one more for you to consider. For the sake of the frail Earthling, I shall resist my desire to kill you for this intrusion."  
  
"We have unfinished business Vegeta."  
  
"We? Hahaha. I think now would be a good time for you to leave."  
  
Sen sighed, "It has been a long day-- another time then?"  
  
Vegeta mockingly considered her invitation, "Iie." (No)  
  
Sen bowed her head slightly then began to float upwards. Then she blasted off, heading in a southwardly direction. She lived; there was time. Having her life taken away and restored, has given her the wisdom to look at things differently. She suspected it was the same for him, or was it? The warrior decided to get to know this planet called Earth. Speaking out loud, "I think a Grand Tour is in order." While doing so, she would seek out familiar ki-- certain Earthlings that called her friend.  
  
*Beautiful Day – song by U2  
  
The heart is a bloom  
  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
  
There's no room  
  
No space to rent in this town  
  
You're out of luck  
  
And the reason that you had to care  
  
The traffic is stuck  
  
And you're not moving anywhere  
  
You thought you'd found a friend  
  
To take you out of this place  
  
Someone you could lend a hand  
  
In return for grace  
  
It's a beautiful day  
  
Sky falls, you feel like  
  
It's a beautiful day  
  
Don't let it get away  
  
You're on the road  
  
But you've got no destination  
  
You're in the mud  
  
In a maze of her imagination  
  
You love this town  
  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
  
You've been all over  
  
And it's been all over you  
  
It's a beautiful day  
  
Don't let it get away  
  
It's a beautiful day. . . .  
  
Vegeta watched Sen disappear before returning to Bulma. She was full of questions but the Prince touched her lips with his finger, silencing the onna. "Now is not the time." Then he pulled her to him and began to kiss her, starting with her mouth, her ear, her neck, her shoulders...  
  
They soon disappeared below the tops of the feathery waving grass. Bulma's head and shoulders reappeared. She was smiling down at her lover as she untied the small scarf around her neck then she worked her arms out of her dress. Giggling, she dropped down and a white glove flew up in the air and then the other. Next, a grinning Vegeta sat up, readied to pull his shirt off. His eyes narrowed a moment as he looked around and sensed for other ki. Satisfied with their privacy, he threw his shirt to the side, and dropped down again. They soon became oblivious to the steady rustling of the grass, the intermittent locust calls, and the occasional cry of the hawk. The intensity of their love making had surpassed all others and they surrendered to each other.  
  
Touch me  
  
Take me to that other place  
  
Teach me love  
  
I know I'm not a hopeless case  
  
See the world in green and blue  
  
See China, right in front of you  
  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
  
See the oil fields at first light  
  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
  
After the flood, all the colors came out  
  
It was a beautiful day  
  
Don't let it get away  
  
Beautiful day  
  
Touch me  
  
Take me to that other place  
  
Reach me  
  
I know I'm not a hopeless case . . . .  
  
Afterwards, they lay contented in each other's arms. Bulma stared up at the clouds that billowed by and Vegeta watching her, trying to dissect the emotions his onna could instill upon him. The clouds began to show colors of yellow gold and crimson. "Look at that. It must be getting late." Bulma stood up and gazed at the magnificent sunset. Vegeta sat-up and took in the lovely sight of his mate's beautiful body as the light from the setting sun reflected off her porcelain skin.  
  
*** Goku walked up behind his wife Chichi. "That was a wonderful dinner Chichi."  
  
"Yes, I had almost forgotten how to cook so much at one time. It will take me an hour to clean this mess up."  
  
"Forget about 'hem. You have got to come outside and see the amazing sunset."  
  
"Goku, have you forgotten where we live, we always have amazing sunsets. You go on. I can't stand to see my kitchen like this." Suddenly, Goku picked her up in his arms.  
  
Chichi, kicked her feet and mockingly hit him on the chest. "Darn it Goku, put me down!"  
  
"Come on Chichi, I promise to help if you will just come outside."  
  
His wife easily gave in. Chichi nodded and smiled warmly at her husband. She had him back alive and their family was whole again. Goku carried her outside then he floated to the highest part of their house and sat down on the roof. They sat quietly in each other's arms watching the sun slowly dip into the horizon. "I love you Chichi. I'm glad I'm back."  
  
"Hmm, me too."  
  
Goten had tried to follow them, but his brother Gohan ran after him; grabbing his airborne brother's leg before he was out of reach. "Whoa, little brother. I think they want to be alone." Then he noticed the sunset, "Wow!" Both boys looked on in awe, as Goten gave up his quest, floated down into his big brother's arms, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Gohan glanced down at his brother and smiled. He grabbed the boy's arm and tucked it in between them. "You have got to give that thumb up, Goten." Goten glared at his brother, then let it go, and went back to staring at the picturesque sky. Piccolo had disappeared before they sat down to eat but gohan felt the Namek's reassuring presence all the same.  
  


* * *

  
Krillin was playing with his daughter in the yard when he noticed the setting sun. They both stopped and his daughter gasped then sighed, "Aaahhh, prrreettttyyy," then plopped down on the ground. Krillin did the same, pulling his giggling daughter close to him. His wife, 18 came out and knelt down behind them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Krillin looked up and smiled warmly as he placed his hand over hers.  
  
"I think this one is for Goku and Vegeta."  
  
"No, it's for everyone."  
  
Krillin agreed with a nod and returned his attention to the life giving star.  
  
*** Yamcha stood alone in his high-rise apartment, looking out his balcony window. He too noticed the unforgettable finale to the day's end. He sighed and took another drink of tea. He wished he had someone to share the surreal occasion. Then to the left, a small black dot in the sky caught his eye. He was going to disregard it but it kept getting bigger. Something was coming towards his building and he tried to make out what it was. Then he felt a ki signature. It took him a moment to recognize it. "What? No, it can't be!" Yamcha put his cup down and stepped out onto the balcony and planted his arms on his hips. He was laughing when Sen pulled up in front of him. "How in the HFIL? Hahaha, My Gods, it's good to see you alive and well, Sen!"  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"Ofcourse, ofcourse!" He reached up, gave her a hand and guided her down to stand in front of him. "But how?"  
  
Still holding hands, Sen smiled warmly, "It's a long story. Mind if I crash here for a few days?"  
  
"Absolutely! Oh, wait!" He fished for something in his pocket and pulled it out. Then he turned her hand over and placed the Tsufuru earring in it. "As promised!" She pulled away and worked on putting it back on her ear. Startled, Yamcha looked down at what replaced Sen's earring in his palm. The end of her tail had curled around his hand. He blushed and smiled at his guest, "Uh, would you like something to eat or drink?" and gestured her to go inside.  
  
"Sure, that would be nice." When she turned her back, Yamcha looked up towards the now painted heavens and mouthed a very grateful 'Thank You!' to the Gods above then followed the half-Saiyan warrior into his humble abode.  
  
What you don't have, you don't need it now  
  
What you don't know, you can feel it somehow  
  
What you don't have, you don't need it now  
  
Don't need it now  
  
It was a beautiful day  
  


* * *

  
Not yet willing to be apart, Vegeta rose and stood behind Bulma; wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to nuzzle her neck. She reacted by encircling his arms with hers and resting her head on his.  
  
"It's so beautiful."  
  
Vegeta moved up to whisper in Bulma's ear, "Yes it is." However, he was not referring to the sunset and began to nibble on her ear.  
  
Bulma smiled as she tried to ignore the tingling sensations that Vegeta's manipulations invoked. "I'll bet Dende had something to do with this." Her statement caused Vegeta to pause, straightened his posture, and examine the godlike sunset.  
  
Indeed it was spectacular, with long fingers of light reaching across the sky as if to embrace the entire Earth. Vegeta closed his eyes to feel the warmth from the remaining rays. Then the Saiyan Prince pondered something that caused the corner of his lips to curl up. 'So- the Cosmos was saved— all because of an intangible idea; a peculiar emotion that the Earthlings call love.' He grunted at the thought.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta would not divulge his true sentiment. So he merely commented on the subject in front of them. "Dende is a sympathetic fool." Then he flinched slightly and smirked from Bulma jabbing her elbow into his stomach.  
  
Bulma sighed and pulled away. "We should be going." She walked over and began picking up her clothes, shaking them as she did so.  
  
Vegeta combed his fingers through his hair and growled, "I'm not through with you." He clasped something foreign in his hair and pulled it out to examine it. It was a fuzzy seeded blade of grass. A wicked thought crossed his mind and he went into a fighting stance. "Did you not hear me, onna?!"  
  
Startled, Bulma stopped what she was doing and stared at the Prince. "Huh?"  
  
He clenched his fists, "We leave when I'm ready."  
  
Nervously, she tried to reason with him, "But what about Trunks? We really should be getting home."  
  
"Not before I teach you a lesson."  
  
"What?" Bulma dropped her clothes and planted one hand on her hip. She suspiciously asked, "For what?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "For doubting me."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. She knew his pride and thought that this could be serious.  
  
Noting the change in Bulma's expression, he continued, "I expect you to endure your punishment like a true warrior. Do not disappoint me."  
  
Ok. Maybe a little seduction was in order. Bulma sauntered up to Vegeta and asked for absolution. "Forgive me?"  
  
"Negative." Suddenly, Vegeta's clutched hand came up between them.  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide with fear at the item he held in his hand.  
  
"That's right onna! You're mine!"  
  
"No way!" Suddenly, Bulma turned and ran. She leaped through the grass trying to put as much distance between them as she could.  
  
The sinister Vegeta laughed and followed. He stayed with her, changing directions as she did; allowing her to remain a meter or two ahead. "Haha, Where's your honor, your pride, onna?"  
  
"Get away from me, you monster!"  
  
"Come now, this is no way for royalty to act. Face your fear!"  
  
Falling, Bulma desperately thought of what to do. The Earthling was frantic. She had never seen Vegeta this way before and she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Their son would just have to wait. She armed herself and stood up, "Ah ha!"  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and chuckled; "Now that's more like it."  
  
Both stood in a side stance, pointing furry grass stalks at each other.  
  
"Alright mister, you asked for it! And don't you dare pull any of that Super Saiyan crap on me!"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Instantly they were upon each other, aiming for vulnerable tickling spots with their piece of grass. They ran, duck and rolled, laughing all along, through the last light of the day.  
  
It was dark when they returned home. They were greeted first by Trunks, who raced outside before they landed, and then Bulma's parents. All looked upon the strange sight. Vegeta and Bulma were covered from top to bottom; inside and out with bits of foliage. Vegeta was relieved the ring of clover flowers that graced the victor's head was lost during their flight back. Regally, he strode past the others without saying a word, into the house. All looked to Bulma for an answer. She merely shrugged and followed him.  
  
The silence was broken by the overenthusiastic Trunks who declared a "YES!!" swooping his fist in front of him. Then he ran in after them calling, "Hey, Mom! Dad! Who won?"  
  
Bulma's father looked questioningly at Mrs. Briefs who shrugged just like their daughter. Then she smiled, "Boy, this has been some day. How about a nightcap, sweetheart?"  
  
"An excellent idea, my dear." Mr. Briefs, linked his arm with hers and they both walked into their lavished home. Their black cat pounced on something in the grass then hurried inside before the door shut behind them.  
  
Higher – song by Creed  
  
When dreaming I'm guided to another world  
  
Time and time again  
  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
  
So let's go there  
  
Let's make our escape  
  
Come on, let's go there  
  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To the place where blind men see  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To the place with golden streets  
  
Although I would like our world to change  
  
It helps me to appreciate  
  
Those nights and those dreams  
  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
To let love replace all our hate  
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
  
And make them mine  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To a place where blind men see  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To a place with golden streets  
  
(Repeat chorus)  
  
END.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, if you haven't done so, I encourage you to read my first fic, "Vegeta in the Afterwards." You won't be sorry, and all of your questions will be answered.  
  
PS. You just gotta review this---please? 


End file.
